


Taking Sides.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A poor decision has repercussions for two families.





	Taking Sides.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good thing you can choose your friends.

" Want another before I go ? , or a better idea would be me dropping you off "

" If your boobs were a bit bigger John you'd be mums spitting image, you know that ?"

" Ha Ha, you want one or not ? " 

" No thanks pal, you head off, I'll watch the end of the game then I'll head home via the Indian and the off license "

" Living like a single man eh ?"

" Not quite John, Claire and the kids are only in Blackpool, they're back on Tuesday"

" Okay take care Paul " 

" You too buddy " the two brothers hugged.

As John exited a group of women were coming in, Mandy amongst them.

" John love how are you ?, girls ,girls " she said to the group that had preceded her through the door.

" What Mand ? " one of them asked, although they had all stopped and turned.

" This ladies is my lovely brother in law John " 

" Your Kayleigh's fella ?"

" It is indeed, our Kayleigh's other half"

" Pleased to meet you John " one of them said but they all shook his hand .

" Your missus likes a bit of a party, she not here then ?" a tall brunette asked. 

" No she's off it,for now anyway, " John said.

" I'm gonna be an auntie aren't I John ?"

" Yes indeed " John beamed.

" Who you with then ?" Mandy asked .

" Our Paul " John pointed to the bar , Paul waved.

" I'll go and have a chat with him, I've not seen him in ages " Mandy said as she returned Paul's wave.

" Mind about tomorrow eh ?"

" What about it ?"

" You, Kayleigh and your mum are going wedding dress shopping with ……."

" Our Kelly , aye I remembered " 

" Good ,bye love " 

" Bye John " 

John and Mandy hugged, and went their separate ways.

John opened his eyes and yawned loudly .

" Sorry darling " Kayleigh said softly " I didn't mean to wake you "

" You didn't love, I never heard you I'm just sort of awake, bloody typical first day I don't actually have to get up and sods law I'm up " 

" Want a cuppa then ,I'll bring one up ?"

" Ta" 

Ten minutes later Kayleigh appeared back in the bedroom with tea and toast .

" What are you going to do whilst I'm out ?"

" Dunno love, think I'll have a lazy day actually, got some rugger on the box to watch, do that, drink tea and eat biscuits "

" Not too many biscuits eh ?" 

" Okay "

" Was Mandy pissed ,when you met her ?"

" No , why?"

" I've phoned three times but it just goes to answer phone" 

" Maybe she just switched it off, when I spoke to her she had remembered about Kelly " 

" Right well if she was bladdered, she can bloody suffer it, cause one way or another, she is going wi us" 

" She'll be fine "

" Right well I'm off , bye darling " Kayleigh kissed John passionately.

" Have you……..?"

" No I don't have 5 minutes spare you randy pig " Kayleigh giggled as she left the room.

" Okay three minutes, that's my final offer " John shouted after her.

She giggled all the way out to the car.

The car display lit up and Brenda scrolled across it.

" Hiya mum " Kayleigh loved this bluetooth phone.

" Morning darling, how are you and how's the bump?"

" Both fine thanks mum , how you ?"

" Grand , looking forward to today. Have you heard from your sister this morning by any chance, I can't get a hold of her ?"

" No, I've phoned I dunno how many times but no answer "

" Was she out on the sauce last night, I know Steve is at his mums wi the kids ?"

" She was out , John met her at half 9 and she was fine "

" She had better not be hungover, today is important to Kelly " 

" I'll make sure she's there mum, don't fret"

" Okay love, bye bye love you " 

" Love you too mum byeeee"

After a few minutes Kayleigh phoned Mandy again, and again, and again but still there was no answer.

She gave up eventually, she was only a short drive away from Steve and Mandy's semi, she'd soon sort her sister out. Kayleigh smiled as she stopped outside the suburban semi, she had lived there but it was never really home, not like she had now. She shook her head, the bedroom curtains were shut, looks like Mandy had overslept right enough,

" Nevermind " Kayleigh thought, " I'll get her sorted " 

Kayleigh knocked on the door several times, no response, she stood outside and shouted, only to bring several neighbours to their windows, not one to give in Kayleigh retrieved the spare key from under the plant pot, and let herself in, with slight trepidation, she was worried now rather than annoyed, first and foremost in her mind now, was Mandy alright ?.

In the hallway Mandy,s bag and shoes were lying, her phone was on the hall table,

" No wonder she didn't answer" Kayleigh thought,

As she passed the living room door she saw but didn't register the empty wine bottle and the two glasses. She heard movement upstairs and headed up, 

" Mandy are you okay, Mandy ?" Kayleigh listened for a moment, then sighed and headed up.

As she got nearer the top of the stairs she heard indistinct music, Mandy often slept with the radio on, it drove Steve nuts at times, but Mandy was Mandy.

" Mandy are you awake you drunken tart ?, Kayleigh listened but could only hear music,"……….Mandy ? "

Kayleigh knocked loudly,

" Amanda are you deaf ?", there was still no response, she knocked once more and opened the door,

" Mandy you okay ?"

Kayleigh stopped in her tracks horrified by the scene before her.

Mandy was well, very well indeed, as was her gentleman friend, the one she was straddling, both of them extremely naked .

" Kay !, " Mandy looked wide eyed at Kayleigh, then hurriedly climbed off her bed mate, accidentally exposing more of him than either he or Kayleigh would have liked , as Kayleigh turned and walked out of the room, a naked sweaty Mandy ran after her .

" Kayleigh wait , please Kayleigh let me explain "

Kayleigh stopped but didn't turn around, Mandy walked around and stood in front of her.

" We need to talk, and kind of sort this Kay, we need to…….."

Kayleigh forcefully pushed her sister against the wall,

" You need to get showered and get the smell of him and his aftershave off you, then you need to get dressed, Kelly is waiting "

"For God's sake Kay……." 

Kayleigh pushed harder.

" Get showered and dressed , now " Kayleigh spoke clearly and calmly." I won't say it again, do you understand me? "

" I understand that you're angry "

" Oh I'm more than angry Mandy, I'm angry ashamed, disgusted,disappointed and sickened all at the same time , now get yourself cleaned up, you stink of him " Kayleigh nodded her head towards Mandy's room.

" Okay, you're right, I'm sorry ", only now did Mandy look shamefaced.

Kayleigh slowly walked down stairs, she knew now what John meant by cold rage, she was angry beyond belief but had her emotions under control.

She sat in the living room, reliving that horror moment, she dearly wanted to tell John, but she knew she couldn't. Twenty minutes later Mandy appeared in the doorway, showered, dressed and made up.

" Kayleigh….."

" If you're ready, let's go ?"

" Can we talk Kayleigh?"

"We are going wedding dress shopping with our little cousin today, like she did with us, we will be civil, we will smile, we will be the loving big cousins she deserves, after that I don't want to have anything to do with you "

" You don't mean that "

" I do Mandy, right now you and him, she nodded upstairs , the pair of you disgust me. You have no idea how much I want to phone John right now, tell him, let him help me do the right thing " 

" Please Kayleigh I'm begging you, keep this between us eh, I don't care what you think of me right now , but think of Steve and the kids eh ?"

" What, like you did last night , or were you too busy dropping your knickers to think of anything else ?"

" You've had a few one night stands , so don't you dare play all high and mighty with me lady "

" You're not honestly comparing a few random guys in my twenties, when I was single to this, seriously you two are married for fuck sake, you have kids, what the fuck were you thinking ?"

"It wasn't planned, it just happened, too much drink I suppose" 

" You're stone cold sober Mandy, so don't give me that, last night might have been a drunken mistake, this morning was two like minded individuals trying to shag each others brains out," 

" We just thought as we had you know earlier that……"

" Might as well, seeing as your here was it ?"

" Look no harm done I ……" 

" No harm done, I caught you Mandy, I caught the two of you together, there's harm done alright "

Mandy's companion appeared at the door smiling.

" Aye but you won't say nowt though love will you? " he said," that would force certain people to take sides, wouldn't it love, and none of us want that, do we, eh ?"

" I don't know what I'm gonna do yet " Kayleigh glared.

" We best go Kayleigh " Mandy suddenly said.

Kayleigh barged through the couple , Mandy trotted along in her wake.

" No chance of a lift I take it Kayleigh love eh ?" Loverboy shouted after her.

" Fuck off " Kayleigh didn't even look round.

She was sure she heard him chuckle.

Kayleigh never uttered a word on her way to town, once in the company of their mum and Kelly the two sisters talked and joked as normal, through lunch they swapped wedding stories, and laughed.

" Can you help me Kayleigh ?"

" No problem Kelly love " 

" Mandy?"

" What mum,?"

" You go help Kelly love, I need Kayleigh to pick shoes "

" Okay mum, no problem " Mandy followed her little cousin into the changing room.

" What shoes mum ?"

" There aren't any shoes , what gives with you two ?"

" Who ?"

" I don't zip up the bleeding back Kay, what's the issue with you and your sister" 

" Don't know what ……"

" Yes you do, what's up ?"

Kayleigh stared into her mother's hazel eyes, 

" I'm not telling you, and believe me it's better that you don't know " 

" If I can help ?" 

" You can't mum, this is between her and me "

" Well I don't think Kelly has noticed , keep it that way eh?"

" Sure "

" She's at fault "

" How do you know that ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" She won't look at you in the eye, she stuttered when you asked her a simple question and for some reason she's bricking it when your phone rings, she's guilty of something alright "

" She sure is "

" And " Brenda added.

" And ?"

" You're one smart comment away from ripping her head off, calm down, bump doesn't need high blood pressure " 

" Mum, can you help ?"

" Coming Mand" Brenda got up to go to the changing room, " remember Kayleigh, calm down "

The rest of the day passed quietly, Kelly didn't find the dress of her dreams but she did find a few others close. Brenda and Kelly got the train back home, a stony faced Kayleigh took Mandy.

" If I'd known I was getting the silent treatment , I'd have gotten the tram" Mandy remarked.

Kayleigh signalled and pulled up .

" Go on then, there's the door "

" What ?"

" Get out Mandy " 

" You're not serious, get out here ?"

" Get out " Kayleigh repeated. 

" I thought you would have calmed down by now you ………….."

" GET OUT MY FUCKING CAR " Kayleigh roared.

Mandy stared wide eyed at Kayleigh. She didn't like what she saw. Without a word she unfastened her belt and started getting out, before shutting the door behind her she leant in the car.

" I'll call you tomorrow eh, maybe you'll feel better about all this ?"

" Shut the door "

Without a backwards glance Kayleigh drove off, Mandy never saw her crying, all the way home she cried.

Kayleigh sorted herself out before she went into her house, worst case scenario and John saw she had been crying she could blame it on it being emotional, looking at wedding dresses.

" In here love " John shouted from the kitchen as Kayleigh got in .

" Oh that smells amazing, is that your Mexican chicken dish ?"

" Yep, but I've toned down the spice, so you don't get heartburn "

" God I love you so much John " Kayleigh smiled as she hugged him.

" Not as good as it looked eh ?" John said raising his eyebrows. 

" What, no I mean yes, it's lovely honestly, just not hungry"

John lifted his phone to his ear but didn't dial.

" Hello police, my wife has been kidnapped and a replica wi no appetite left in her place, what's that you say, get her to take all her clothes off and check ?, ok officer thank you " 

" You're a lunatic Redmond " Kayleigh said smiling.

" Yours though eh ?"

" Yes all mine " 

John sat quietly for a while, he made tea and him and Kayleigh sat at the table drinking it, looking at each other smiling, or pretending to.

" Do you trust me Kayleigh?"

" Eh , why did you ask that ?"

" Because love, I know you and I know something is wrong, very wrong, and I know there's nowt wrong between us, so why don't you tell me ?"

" I don't know if I should ?"

" Why ?"

" It could cause a lot of trouble for some people " 

" Don't bottle it up, stress ain't good when you're preggers remember ? " 

" it's to do with family " 

" Yours or mine ?"

" People we know, you won't like it " 

" Well now you've got me anxious and paranoid, best tell me now and get it in the open "

Kayleigh put her cup down and sighed.

" Mandy was in bed when I went round this morning "

" Having a lie in was she ?" John smiled.

" She wasn't alone " 

" I thought Steve was at his mums ?" John took a mouthful of tea when he had finished speaking.

" He is " 

John sprayed tea over the table , and some splashed Kayleigh. 

" John, this is a new blouse " Kayleigh said dabbing at the sleeve .

" Bugger the blouse, what do you mean then, not alone ? "

" There was a guy with her "

" She was in bed with someone ?, fuck sake "

" Yes the two of them were in Mandy,s bed "

" It could mean nowt, we slept in the same bed a few times before we ……."

" I caught them shagging John, she was riding him like a Derby winner"

John sat speechless for a few minutes.

" Poor bloody Steve, poor kids, Jesus , what'll happen now ?"

Kayleigh shrugged. She knew John was going to ask the million dollar question, it was only a matter of waiting.

" Are you okay ?" 

" Me , I'm fine John, why do you ask ?" 

" Well you must have got a bit of a shock, them at it an all, enough to knock anyone for six"

" It's more the feeling of I dunno, hurt, betrayal, I don't know how to describe it. I mean Mandy had a lot of boyfriends in the past, she won't die wondering put it that way, but I never thought she was a whore !"

" Bit savage that love "

" She's supposed to be married John, forsake all others, I meant it when I said it, so should she "

" Aye but a whore, eh ?"

" If the cap fits " Kayleigh shrugged. 

" Maybe he didn't know she was married, I mean if ………." 

" Oh, he knew alright, he knew full well "

" Did they know each other , before last night I mean , or was it sort of casual like ?"

" Oh they've known each other for a year or two now, quite well actually "

" Who is he, does Steve know him, or do I know him ?" John walked to the fridge as he asked the million dollar question.

" You both do,It was your brother, it's your Paul "

John slammed the fridge door in anger and turned around.

" John don't go over there, don't do this please " 

" He's had this coming for a while , get out the way Kayleigh ,I'm gonna bloody kill him" 

" No ,you'll have to go through me first, and you know won't do that " Kayleigh pressed her seven stone, five foot two frame against the front door.

" Move " John growled 

" Please John, for me please, I'm begging you don't do this" 

"That bastard has had his last warning, I told him last time I'd do him and I effing meant it "

" I'm begging you John don't go over there please " 

" He is getting sorted out once and for all, and I'm gonna do the sorting so shift Kayleigh, get out of the way " John said through his teeth.

" No" Kayleigh said resolutely through her tears, " I won't let you do this, this is crazy " 

John gently lifted Kayleigh away from the door , and opened it .

" If you go over there, don't expect to find me here when you get back John "

John hesitated on the threshold. 

" You wouldn't do that ?"

" Try me , go on, I dare you. Go ahead, go and beat him up, then you can tell Claire what a low life he is, then while I'm consoling her, before she finds out who the other woman is , you can sit Ben, and Sophie down and explain exactly what adultery is and why their daddy's gone away, and cant stay with them anymore, because that's what will happen John, so go on, I dare you "

John closed the door and leant against it. He hammered his fist against it in frustration. 

" You can't say anything John, if you tell Claire, then she'll go after Mandy, Steve will find out and you know what his temper is like , he might actually kill Paul, not like you said you would, I mean really kill him, and where would the kids end up eh ?" 

" What a fuckin mess, honest to God Kayleigh, what a mess "

Kayleigh walked over and hugged John, 

" I'm sorry " 

" Why love ?"

" It got you upset " 

" If you hadn't told me, you'd have ended up losing sleep because of the worry, and that wouldn't help little Bump , now would it ?" John said gently as he caressed Kayleigh burgeoning baby bump.

" No it wouldn't " Kayleigh smiled, she realised today more than ever what a fantastic man John was.

Kayleigh took his hand and led him into the lounge, she pushed him into his chair and put some music on.

They sat lost in their thoughts for a while.

Suddenly Kayleigh sat bolt upright, 

" You said earlier you told him last time, has Paul played away before ? " 

" Several times " 

" Well Claire kept that to herself " Kayleigh said leaning back.

" Poor bitch doesn't know " 

" Seriously? "

" Aye, I found out by accident once, and he fessed up to others" 

" So Mandy was just another conquest ?"

" She was nowt but a novelty condom, as far as he was concerned, he fancied a bit of bump and grind, she was his willing victim " 

"So it will literally mean nothing to him ?" 

" Emotionally no, but physically he'll mark her out of ten "

" He's disgusting "

" No shit " 

" You gonna answer it ?"

" No " 

" She'll call again "

" And I'll ignore it again " 

" Steve will start to wonder you know, that's a week you've been ignoring her calls "

" We've fallen out for months before, he won't bat an eyelid "

" Paul's asked us over, well Claire got Paul to as us over for lunch "

" Oh God, does she suspect do you think ?"

" No, Paul's done this before remember, he's accomplished at lying " 

" We going then ?" 

" I like seeing the kids "

" Me too " Kayleigh smiled.

A short time later their doorbell rang.

" I'll get it Kayleigh " John said as he passed the lounge door.

" Is she in ?" Mandy asked as she barged past John.

" Hello to you too " John said sarcastically. 

" Why didn't you answer my calls?" Mandy all but shouted as she saw Kayleigh. 

" Why do you think ?"

" We can't sort it if we don't talk "

" Oh and do tell Amanda how is talking going to change the fact that you were shagging John's brother " 

Mandy,s head shot round go look at John. John just shrugged. 

" Come on Mandy, did you think I wouldn't tell him, unlike some couples we don't keep secrets?"

" Cuppa Mandy love ?" John said.

" Yes please " Mandy answered, as John walked towards the kitchen Mandy slumped onto the settee.

" Oh god Kayleigh, what have I done , how did I end up in this mess ?"

" Lust, like all slappers "

" I'm not a fucking slapper Kayleigh " 

"Well what I saw tells a different story don't it ?"

" It was a ………" 

"Heard it before Mandy , a drunken mistake eh ?"

" It wasn't planned, it just happened, we talked, we lost track of time, we were sharing a taxi, when we got to mine I asked if he fancied a wine, we talked more and ended up in bed, I'm sorry , not that you caught us, but that it happened "

" I'm shocked Mandy I never thought you were like that "

" I'm not, I just ,I don't know Kayleigh, how or why it happened I can't explain"

" Mandy " John asked from the door.

" What John ?"

John walked in and sat in the chair opposite his sister in law.

" Have you ever felt lost, I mean although you're part of something special, have you ever felt that you've lost a bit of you ?, I mean you are a very special person, I noticed that the first time we talked"

John spoke quietly, Mandy was staring at him, Kayleigh looked puzzled.

" I mean do you feel like you stopped being you, when you got married, I do and I miss the fun me, do you miss the fun you, the person you were before you became part of a couple, don't you ever feel like you're taken for granted, it would be nice to be appreciated once in a while eh, " John sniffed and wiped his nose.

" John, what the hell are you doing ?" Kayleigh asked incredulously. 

" Mandy ?" John said.

" That's almost word for word what he said John, " 

" You fit the type right enough " 

" What type ?" The sisters asked in unison .

" Married or at least in a long term relationship, too much to lose you see, you won't tell because you can't, and he won't because he's a cheating so and so " 

" So he's done this before ?" Mandy looked at Kayleigh and then John.

John looked at a downcast Mandy and nodded,

" A few times "

" I thought the way he spoke that I, I mean that he thought……." 

" He used you love, sorry but that's the truth, he fancied getting his leg over, and you were naive enough to fall for his garbage " 

It all suddenly became too much for Mandy, she sat with her head in her hands and sobbed, John looked at Kayleigh, she took a deep breath and sat next to and hugged her sister, Mandy cried for a while.

Eventually Mandy stopped crying, Kayleigh sat holding her hands.

" Can I move in here ?" Mandy suddenly asked.

" What ?" John asked incredulously. 

" I mean when I tell Steve, he'll sling me out obviously, can I come here temporarily of course ? " 

" No you can't " John said as Kayleigh stared at him.

" I'll ask mum then " 

" No I mean you're always welcome here ,but you can't tell Steve " John continued.

" But I have to, I've done him wrong, he deserves to know the truth" 

" No Mandy, John's right, you can't tell Steve, he doesn't deserve that " 

" I have to tell him, I can't keep on deceiving him, he is better than that "

" Look Mandy, the three of us need to talk, why don't you stay for dinner ?" John asked.

" Eh, okay thank you " 

John left the lounge and surreptitiously beckoned Kayleigh to follow him.

" If she tells Steve it's game over, no one will win, all of us will be torn apart," John said in a whisper.

" So what can we do ?"

" How about I get Paul over , see if they can sort it ?"

" Bit of a gamble ain't it ?"

" And plan B is ?"

Kayleigh looked towards the lounge door.

" Phone him " she said .

" I'll go upstairs " 

Mandy was helping Kayleigh prepare veg for dinner when the doorbell rang.

" I'll go " John said.

" What the fuck is he doing here ?" Mandy screamed in Kayleigh's face as Paul and John walked into the kitchen.

" You two need to talk this out " Kayleigh said 

" Get it sorted " John added.

" I've fuck all to say to him, my marriage is ruined because of him " 

" Come on love, that's a bit strong, it were only a bit of fun, you never gave much thought to your marriage when you were giving me the come on were you ?" Paul smirked. 

" When I was what ?" Mandy was turning white with anger.

" Come on Paul, I know what you're like remember, you've got previous " John piped up. 

" I thought you cared " Mandy hissed. 

" Come on love you've been around the block, you're not stupid love, you invited me to yours remember, you did the pulling love, I was the victim here " Paul remarked as he shrugged and looked at John.

" All that stuff you said I thought you felt…….. " 

" Are you listening to that shit John, she was on the pull from the get go "

" I don't believe that for a minute " Kayleigh butted in.

" Well I'd expect you to take her side, I mean you're as big a slapper as she ………." Paul never finished the sentence, 

As Paul slowly regained his senses, he felt like he had been smacked on the jaw with a baseball bat.

" Paul, Paul " Mandy was shaking him.

Slowly the scene surrounding him came into focus. 

Mandy was kneeling on the floor shaking him, 

John was bent over the dining room table, Kayleigh had him in an arm lock and had his face pressed hard against the tabletop.

" If that bastard Is awake, get him up and out of this house" Kayleigh screamed. 

" I'll fuckin kill you you foul mouthed bastard" John roared.

" John I………." Paul started to say.

" Fucker, shut your fuckin mouth " John roared, " let me go Kayleigh, I'll kill him "

" Please calm down John, you need to calm down" Kayleigh said soothingly 

" I'll calm down when I've done for that bastard, let me up !! "

Mandy, without uttering a word helped Paul up off the floor and out to his car, he drove off without speaking, Mandy didn't know if he looked back or not, as soon as the car started she went back inside. 

" He's gone" Mandy said sniffing.

" Are you calm now ?" Kayleigh asked John.

" Aye " 

" Sure"

" Yes" John said sighing.

Kayleigh released her grip, and when John stood and faced her, she stepped in and hugged him tight. 

" I'm sorry darling, but you giving him a beating wouldn't have helped anyone "

" I know love, sorry It went that far " 

" You okay, I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

" Well my ego is bruised beyond all recognition, and my pride has taken a hammering but physically I'm fine " 

John straightened his clothing and looked at Mandy.

" Can you do that sort of stuff as well ?" 

Mandy just nodded.

" Christ , no wonder Steve never wears short sleeved shirts, he must be a mass of bruises "

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Mandy smiled at this big lump of a brother in law that she had come to love.

" How will he cover that up ?" Mandy asked.

" Hurt at football practice, or at squash, or badminton or walked into a door, some bollocks like that "

" And Claire will believe it ?"

" Why wouldn't she, after all her loving husband has never put a foot wrong, never looked at another woman all these years, she knows she can trust him "

" And you would throw your marriage away because of scum like him ?" Kayleigh addressed Mandy directly 

" That would be stupid wouldn't it? " 

" Eureka " John said throwing his hands in the air, " at last, Missus Price is talking sense"

Mandy phoned Steve to say she was at Kayleigh's and was having dinner there, and she had a long reflective dinner with her big sister.

" I guess my conscience will just have to live with the fact of what I did , keeping schtum will be my penance, you're right though I shouldn't let Steve and the kids suffer because I was stupid " 

" Or Claire and her kids eh?" John added.

" I never gave them a thought really, sorry "

" Nowt to be sorry for Mandy, it was just a bad do all round " 

" Next big family occasion is gonna be difficult though eh ?"

" You let me worry about that, Paul will keep well away for a while, he'll find some reason to avoid me and Kayleigh for a while, then he'll turn up smiling like nothing happened "

" I liked Paul from the day I met him, he's easy to talk to, was easy to talk to " 

" He's a charmer, always has been, probably always will be, that's probably how this happened, you knew him, trusted him and never realised the chat that you were having was him trying to get in your pants "

" I'm a sad bitch eh ?"

" No just trusting, that and a Merlot or two too many, and a charmer with no morals preying on you, you were just unlucky " 

" Thanks " 

" You're welcome love, very welcome "

Mandy headed off home and Kayleigh and John tidied up the kitchen.

Kayleigh went upstairs to watch TV, John had some paperwork to catch up on in the spare room.

A little later, John brought tea and biscuits up for Kayleigh.

" Thank you Johnathan " 

" Can I ask a personal question about Mandy love?"

" Of course " Kayleigh smiled.

" Is she on the pill or owt ?"

" No, Steve is jaffa , he got done when Alfie was eighteen months, they decided then two was enough " 

" Claire is " 

" Why would she be, you told me the story about Paul fainting when he got the snip done? "

" No " John said " he fainted when he went to get it done, they told him to go back another time, he never has " 

" Christ, that means " 

" Aye, unprotected " 

" I best phone her " 

" Aye, for the best eh , I'll leave you to it " John didn't want to be a party to that conversation, he left to continue his paperwork .

When John went to bed, the lights were out and Kayleigh was snuggled under the duvet, after his evening ablutions he slipped in. 

" I phoned Mandy " Kayleigh said.

" Is she okay ?"

" Do you want to know what she told me ?"

" I don't know, do I ?"

" Yes you do " 

" Best tell me then "

" Well as it wasn't planned and they were both a bit drunk, they didn't think to ask each other, but " Kayleigh stopped talking.

" But what ?" 

" Well they did it twice that night, she managed, but he didn't " 

" Oh right " 

" So she gave him another chance in the morning, but I interrupted that, so he didn't finish then either " 

" So she dodged the bullet'' 

" Poor analogy John but yes, and her lady time has started since, so she's fine "

" Three tries eh ?, not the sexual beast he makes himself out to be "

" And from what I've seen , I can definitely say I'm married to the better man, in more ways than one " 

John chuckled .

" Night Kayleigh love you " John snuggled in.

" Night Mambo "


End file.
